


Take Me To Church

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [6]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "sometimes they like to do it slowly, enjoying every moment of sex, sometimes they will look into each other's eyes and see the love there, john caressing dorian's sensitive bits then they will come at the same time please i would like to see that (with bottom dorian if possible)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether you wanted sleepy sex or just slow sex so I wrote both. Chap 2 (Slow Sex) should be coming soon.

The slow times are, by far, the best.

When there is nowhere to be the next day and Dorian slips into bed with John after getting a full charge and the detective grumbles and wraps his arms around the android, pulling him in with a sleepy huff. 

When John finally wakes up and sleepily rubs his hardness against Dorian's hip as the DRN shakes himself out of sleep mode, a bit of the lethargy still clinging on as John kisses his neck softly and and bites his way to his jaw.

Dorian moans softly and presses himself into John before the man moves and settles himself above him, leaning down to kiss the DRN gently, the wet sound of lips echoing off the walls as the sun struggles to come up outside their window, the grey skies becoming pierced with pink and orange. The room is still a light, murky blue though. They have some time until sunrise.

Dorian can tell John is still tired. His movements are slow and thorough and his eyes are half lidded, even though his pupils are dilated and his hard cock is rubbing against Dorian's while John kisses him and breathes into his mouth. John's mouth is wet and soft, the gentle slide of his lips make Dorian smile into the kisses as John groans and licks into is mouth.

He loves John like this. When it's early and his insecurities fall away due to sleepiness and Dorian gets his full attention. He gets a warm, malleable and and vulnerable John. A John who has nothing to prove or no bravado to put up. A John that just wants Dorian and nothing else.

The DRN would be lying if he said he didn't love the attention.

He has his leg on, Dorian knows he does. John probably forgot to take it off last night. 

It's a good thing they have nowhere to be, Dorian thinks as he slips a hand under John's shirt, feeling the rippling muscle underneath. John's hand grabs Dorian's hip and strokes the patch of skin over the waist of his pajama pants before he shimmies them down and throws them aside. Dorian leans up and lifts John's shirt over his head as the detective kisses him gently again. Dorian sucks on John's soft bottom lip while the man slowly positions himself between his legs and reaches down to caress his inner thigh softly. Dorian lights up, blue racing up and down his body as John touches him. It always feels so good when John touches him so gently. He loves it, and the man knows he does.

He runs his hands over John abdomen and across his back and gasps softly into the human's mouth when he feels John's finger prodding his entrance open and carefully slipping inside, massaging his walls and inching ever so close to that spot that makes Dorian moan.

He can feel himself slicking up for John, his body becoming excited and his insides humming at John's touch and the feel of John's soft, wet lips on his own. He wraps his arms around his neck and plants light, feather kisses in rapid succession on his lips, light smacking noises bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. Dorian gasps and pulls the man closer when he feels John's finger nudge that place inside him and he feels the light running down his body as he claims John's lips again, a dull simmer between them. He feels two fingers enter him, then three, and he's moaning when another hand lightly cups his balls, John's thumb running across the fleshy orbs lightly as synthetic nerves fire off and make Dorian whimper and arch into John's touch.

John cups hims so gently and with such care that Dorian _has_ to kiss him again. He can't help it. 

Everything John is doing is so soft, gentle and slow that Dorian is reminded why he loves this. He likes feeling treasured by the man he loves, he loves how John touches him like he's the most precious thing in the world. He likes kissing John softly and he likes when John cups him gently and rubs into him. He likes how John's lips are always wet and soft and so kissable and perfect. He likes John's strong body pressing him into the mattress. He likes the feeling of John between his legs and all around him. He likes feeling John's breath in his mouth, seeing as Dorian himself doesn't have his own.

The man rubs a hand up Dorian's thigh, still stroking his balls gently as he lightly nips at the android's lips and Dorian watches John maneuver himself out of his pants before he kisses the DRN, wet, warm and slightly sloppy at the corner of his mouth.

Then Dorian feels the blunt head of John's thick, weeping cock, nudging against his tight, puckered entrance until he leans forward, and Dorian can feel his skin giving way to let him inside.

It never fails to intrigue John how well Dorian opens for him. How he blossoms around him and accepts him so readily and so greedily.

Dorian moans and clutches him tighter. He never fully gets used to the feeling of John's thick length nudging inside of him, big and scorching hot. It always feels so good he can only make a desperate noise at the back of his throat before he's kissing John again, his wet lips making light smacking noises echo throughout the room. He feels John's breath against his lips, still deep with leftover sleep, and still lazy with his movements as he presses inside of the body under him. 

Dorian whimpers as John drags his cock along his walls and skin against skin, leaving a trail of heat inside of him as the DRN lights up in blue.

John is panting into his mouth now as Dorian softly kisses him breathless and John slowly thrusts into him, nudging that place deep inside Dorian that makes him shiver and pleasure erupt down his spine. John thrusts, slowly and lazily, biting at Dorian's lips and rubbing his balls between his fingers. Dorian whimpers softly as John breathes into his mouth as their lips connect and disconnect, saliva making them slip against one another.

It's so gentle and sweet that Dorian can hardly hold on much longer.

John's thick cock hot inside him, thrusting slowly as John touches him softly and kisses him sweetly as the sun comes up over them. The room is quiet except for the sound of light panting--breaths somehow both light and heavy--, soft moaning and whimpering and the light, slippery sounds of John's length entering Dorian's lubricated hole.

Dorian's close. He can feel it. John speeds up slightly, making him groan as Dorian kisses him deeper. He grabs Dorian's cock and strokes once, and then they're both coming together. Dorian feels John's cock twitch until he empties inside of him with a groan and Dorian cries out softly as he lights up in color and clutches John close.

John sags on top of him before he pulls out and the DRN kisses him deeply again, the man reciprocating sleepily, his energy drained. Dorian feels the sticky feeling of warm come dripping out of him and he thinks he's ready to enter sleep mode again too.

John nuzzles into Dorian's curly hair and they both drift into unconsciousness.

Nothing needs to be said.

They never needed words anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song of the same name by Hozier.


End file.
